


Fighting Words

by scarletsptember



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Explicit Language, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 12:16:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10967040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletsptember/pseuds/scarletsptember
Summary: It irked Phil’s nerves whenever anyone got singled out on the ice by the refs. But he saw it a lot more than average when it came to Geno. He isn't easy to keep his mouth shut even when he knows any interference isn't welcome.





	Fighting Words

**Author's Note:**

> I blame Tumblr - just saying.

It irked Phil’s nerves whenever anyone got singled out on the ice by the refs. He saw it a lot when it came to Geno. Calls that weren’t made concerning other teams ended up being an automatic trip to the penalty box for Geno. If there was a fight it could have been started by the smallest guy on the ice but if Geno was anywhere near it, he would be the one skating with his head hanging low to serve his two minutes.

                He might have gotten a little heated with one of the linesmen for calling Geno out but it was bullshit and he wasn’t going to let it go. This was a brutal series and for Geno to be called out but no one else? That wasn’t right. Phil shot off without a thought to what he was saying or who he was saying it to. He barely caught the look of surprise on Geno’s face as he skated off but he knew he was probably going to get shit for it.

                After the game Phil kept his head down and focused on getting undressed, into the showers and on his way. He was working on his pants when he caught the look Geno was giving him from across the locker room. Geno’s tongue was peeking out the corner of his chapped lips and there just enough of a suggestion in his smile that sent heat dancing down Phil’s spine.

                Phil broke eye contact and made his way to the shower. He lingered until he was sure most of the guys had made their way out of the locker room. The only people left were Sid, Flower and Horny. They were chattering away at each other and Phil really couldn’t be bothered with figuring out what play they were talking about and whatever batshit insane idea Horny had.

                He was just slipping his suit jacket on when a heavy shove landed on his shoulder. He looked up and snapped, “What the hell, G?”

                “Think I can’t handle ref?” Geno raised a brow. “Think I’m only person they mess with?”

                “Lately? Yeah, you are. Sheary pulled the same shit not even five minutes earlier and got nothing but a look. You do it and end up in the penalty box. That shit pisses me off.”

                “Not your place.” Geno huffed out. “I can handle shit calls! Not need you to step in!”

                Phil glanced over Geno’s shoulder and noticed Sid, Flower and Horny all grew silent and still. Phil folded his arms over his chest and grit his teeth. “Fuck you. That wasn’t what I was doing and you know it.”

                Geno shoved at Phil’s shoulder again knocking him back against his stall. Phil had to tilt his head up to meet Geno’s eyes. “What do you want me to do Geno?”

                “Want you to stop making me-“ Geno let out a growl before he let out an angry flurry of Russian. Apparently it was enough for Sid to urge everyone out of the locker room. Phil had only a minute before Geno had his hands on his jaw and captured Phil’s mouth in a biting kiss.  Phil knocked the back of his head against the stall but that didn’t deter either of them. As punishing as the kiss was at first all it took was Phil’s hands gripping Geno’s hips tightly to calm Geno.

                Phil never thought this is where tonight would end up. Geno’s tongue in his mouth, his hands warm against his neck. The heady scent of Geno’s cologne overwhelming him but it was the best kind of feeling. His heart was pounding in his chest, he couldn’t catch his breath and he wanted more, so much more.

                He tore his mouth from Geno’s gasping for air. When he looked back at Geno he felt like he would do anything Geno asked him to if it meant he’d get to taste Geno once again. But he wasn’t that lucky. Geno broke off with a wild step back pressing his hand to his lips. Phil watched as Geno looked from him and towards the easiest escape route. Another fucking mistake. It always comes to that with anything that concerns Phil. Hel let Geno tuck tail and run out on him.

                Phil yanked his tie lose and threw it as hard as he could into his stall. He barely looked up when Sid walked back into the room.

                “Do you know what he said to you?” Sid asked quietly.

                Phil scoffed, “Like it matters. I’m going to go home and watch some shit television. Have a good night Sid.”

                “You should ask him.” Sid said to Phil’s back. “Even if you don’t want to talk to him tonight, ask him tomorrow. He wouldn’t have said that unless he meant it. Even in Russian.”

                Phil waved a hand over his shoulder. It didn’t matter. Tomorrow was another day and they’d both act like whatever that kiss was didn’t actually happen. He shoved his hands in his pockets and kept focused his shoes as he walked. He didn’t realize Geno was leaning against the driver’s side door waiting for him.

                Phil took a deep breath before walking around to Geno. “I think you’re at the wrong car.”

                Geno shook his head. “No, I’m at right place.”

                “Right.” Phil nodded before popping the trucking open and setting his bag in it and shutting it with more force than necessary. “What do you want Geno?”

                “You know how crazy you make me?” Geno licked his lips, “You always watching me. Always.”

                “I’m sorry.” Phil’s voice cracked. “I’ll stop doing what I didn’t even know what I was doing in the first place but I’ll stop.”

                Geno took a step towards Phil. His hands coming up to rest on either side of Phil’s jaw. “You stare like you can’t have but can. Can have anything.”

                “No I can’t.” Phil pulled away from Geno. “If you knew what I wanted you would never say that.”

                Geno looked at Phil before nodded his head. He walked around the front of Phil’s car and settled into the passenger seat. Phil bit his lip wondering why the hell he was going to put himself through this torture. He could walk away from his car and Geno right now but he didn’t want to. He go in and cranked the engine over. He took a few breaths before looking a Geno. “I’m going home. If you don’t want to end up at my place then you should get out of the car now.”

                Geno leaned across the center console and into Phil’s space. The Russian dripped from his lips like honey. Phil closed his eyes, “You said that earlier.”

                “Meant it then too.” Geno whispered.

                “What does it mean?” Phil asked hesitantly. He was almost afraid to know what those words meant.

                “Stop making me want you. Not supposed to want this bad.” Geno admitted.

                “Fuck, G.” Phil muttered as he reached across the console, sliding his fingers into Geno’s hair, tugging him across the space separating them. Their noses pressed uncomfortably against each other’s before Phil shifted and there, _there_ , that was what he was searching for. Plush lips slotted against his. He let out a soft sigh as Geno curled his fingers behind Phil’s ear and parted his lips. Phil’s heart raced at the feeling of heat of Geno’s mouth against his own. The way his tongue brushed against his before Geno pulled back with soft, teasing kisses. God this was everything he wanted but thought he could never have. The burn of Geno’s playoff beard against the palm of his hands and the corner of his lips. He wanted to be home. His, Geno’s, he didn’t care whose but he needed to spread Geno out and taste every part of him.

                Geno pulled back and pressed his forehead against Phil’s shoulder with a breathless laugh. “You, I – wow.”

                Phil laughed, “Same.”

                “Don’t want one time with you. Want to have you every way.” Geno admitted softly.

                “Good.” Phil agreed. “Because I don’t know if I can let you leave my car without knowing that.”

                Geno smiled to himself as he darted in for one last kiss. “Need rest. If stay with you, not happening.”

                “Night Geno.”

                “Zhenya.” He corrected. “Think you can call me Zhenya.”

                “Zhenya.” Phil tested out.

                Phil watched Geno walk to his car, glancing back briefly before settling behind the wheel. His heart stuttered in his chest. Romance never went his way. For the first time he was looking forward to the possibility of what might happen.


End file.
